


Come On

by InfaWrit10



Series: Sockathan Week (Week 4 Prompts) [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock uses his demonic abilities to entertain Jonathan at the carnival near his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 2: Amusement Park
> 
> Okay, at first I had this extremely elaborate thing going on for this prompt. Lil was involved, it was crazy. So I kicked it to the curb and wrote this instead, hope you like it.

Jonathan laid on his bed, staring mindlessly into the white of his ceiling. Sock sat with his head at the foot of the bed, doing the same.

“How can you do this all day? I would rather stab mysel-…On second thought, maybe not. But I’d still rather do almost anything else than this all day for the rest of the summer,” Sock rambled, meanwhile Jonathan was oblivious that Sock had even said anything.

Sock sat up, raising an eyebrow. He flopped on his stomach, worming his way to Jonathan’s side. His elbow phased through the wall when his hands were placed on his stomach, but he didn't let that stop him. “Have you found the answers to life in your ceiling yet?” Sock whispered, staring up at the little dots of unevenness scattered in the paint.

“Yeah. It says ‘get the hell away from me’.”

“He speaks!” Sock exclaimed, like he made a great discovery. He flew up towards the ceiling, hanging in the air.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, before returning his gaze to its fixed point on his ceiling.

Sock thought something up. “Hey, isn't there a carnival a few minutes from here?”

“No.”

“Huh, I thought there was one.” Sock’s gaze veered off to the right.

“There is,” Jonathan admitted, catching Sock’s attention again, “but we’re not going.”

“Please Jonathan? Come on, it’ll be way more fun than just sitting here in your room all day,” Sock pleaded, flying to Jonathan’s side.

“No.”

Hm… How do I… Aha! Sock thought, finding a way to twist this in his favor. “Well… We could go there for practice?”

“Practice for what?”

“My demon abilities. I can possess stuff y’know...sometimes,” Sock proudly announced, even though Jonathan did, in fact, already know.

“Can’t you practice here?”

“It’ll be way more fun to do it at a carnival where there’s interesting stuff to possess.”

Jonathan found himself unable to argue with that logic. Besides, he was a little bored and could use a change of scenery, even though he hated carnivals. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. If you don't possess anything interesting or anything at all within fifteen minutes of us being there, we leave.”

“Make it twenty and you’ve got a deal,” Sock challenged him with his eyes as he negotiated.

“…Seventeen.”

“Right!” Sock agreed, not waiting for Jonathan to open the door before he zoomed through it and into the hall.

////

“Wow, it’s been so long since I was last at one of these things…” Sock spun around, happily taking in the tall roller coasters and the strong smell of popcorn.

“Alright. Your fifteen—“

“Seventeen…”

“Seventeen minutes starts now,” Jonathan counted off, saying it in a normal speaking voice so as to not be heard over the crowd. He took a seat at a nearby bench, watching Sock wander around the park. He looked kind of worried, leading Jonathan to think that he’d be wasting seventeen minutes of his life at a stupid carnival filled with screaming children. Sock, at one point, leaned against a man who was leaning on a tree, probably waiting for his kids. Sock winked and snapped his fingers, winding up pointing at him before looking worried again.

Trying to assure me that everything’s okay, Sock? Jonathan smirked, knowing that Sock was struggling.

Sock wandered around for a few more minutes before sticking his hand in a very mundane trash can. He slapped the lids trap door a few times in what Jonathan assumed was a makeshift wave. He smiled as Jonathan strode over.

“Alright, you can possess a trash can. Can we go now?” Jonathan sounded annoyed, even in the low voice he used.

“Not yet. I wanna try something first, then we can go.” He flew off, Jonathan casually strolling along behind him.

Sock flew into the Hall of Mirrors attraction. It was then that Jonathan almost considered shooting himself. Regardless, he followed Sock inside.

Jonathan strode in, hands in pockets, before getting curious and taking a look at himself in the mirrors. He looked fat at the stomach and hips in one, head in another. In the second mirror, Jonathan examined how awful he looked up close. His hair was an absolute mess, his eyes were weighed down by huge bags, one for every hour he stayed up last night, despite how tired he already was. He put his hood up, knowing fully well that it made him look shady, and continued walking.

Sock was poking one of the mirrors continuously when Jonathan found him. Just as he stepped into the room, Sock fell into the mirror. Jonathan hurried his pace and stopped in front of it.

“Woah!” Sock was immediately freaked out. The mirror was mounted on a wall with very little space in between the two. Sock was almost enclosed in darkness entirely with the exception of his head, which stuck out of the wall and stopped right before the glass in the mirror began. He was brought out of his disorientation and slight unease by the look Jonathan had on. His eyes were crinkled at the corners, his mouth in a tight line trying to hold back a laugh that really wanted to bust out of him. Jonathan moved his fingers, barely gesturing for Sock to come back.

“That was a bad idea. Bad idea,” Sock admitted, shaking his head as he floated to Jonathan’s side.

Jonathan let a little laugh escape, trying desperately to keep it quiet. “Your face…” Was his only comment before his shoulders started shaking feverishly, the laugh, still near-silent, pushing more harshly against Jonathan’s resistance.

Sock smiled at the sight before him, knowing that today wouldn't be a complete waste for Jonathan after all.

////

They had spent most of the day making the rides turn off and the lights on them flicker while laughing about how weirdly funny it was to watch people when it happened. Sock was just sick in the head, Jonathan thought it was from being around Sock for too long that he laughed when horrible things happened.

“Alright, we’ve been here nearly all afternoon. We should probably head home.” Jonathan leaned against the trash can Sock abused for the sake of a wave earlier, gathering his bearings from watching the people stumble off the ride that jerked a few times thanks to Sock manning the controls.

“Alright, sure.” Sock followed Jonathan for the first time that day, surrendering.

Jonathan began to stride out of the temporary amusement park, Sock trailing him before something caught his eye. He ran his gaze up and up and up until his eyes reached the top of his object of interest.

“Hey, Jonathan!”

Jonathan pivoted, seeing what Sock nodded to over his shoulder.

He gave a small shake of his head.

“Come on,” Sock prodded. “Tell ya what. You go on and if you don't like it, I can hijack it for the people who go on next. Sound fair?”

Jonathan swiveled to start in the opposite direction again.

Sock rushed to the front of his counterpart. “Last thing. I will never ask you to come to one of these again. Otherwise, I’ll just beg. And you know me, I sound awful when I whine.”

Jonathan took a look at his face, and there was nothing but sincerity. His smile wasn't as wide as it normally was, but it held a certain calm that the boy didn't normally possess. His vibrant eyes were guilt-tripping in a happy kind of way, as if he were fine with leaving, but Jonathan shouldn't be.

“Come on, live a little.”

Jonathan glanced between Sock and the Ferris wheel, sighing in resignation when he took one last look at those beautiful green orbs in the demon’s head, and the lip bitten in hope.

He stepped on.

Sock stared out at the landscape as they began to rise. “I bet you I can't even float as high as we’re going…” he breathed, in awe when they weren't even that high yet. “Don't you think so, Jon?” I called him Jon. Hope he doesn't get too mad… Sock checked the blonde over his shoulder to see him staring at his shoes. “Jonathan?”

He didn't respond.

“You okay?” Sock studied what little he could see of his face when he bent over to Jonathan’s height as he sat on the bench. When the realization struck him, he cupped a hand over his mouth. “Oh, you precious babe.”

“What?”

“You’re scared of heights, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Jonathan spat, his cheeks turning a bit more red the more Sock stared at him. He didn't have to look at him to know that he was.

Sock wasn't fazed by the comment, heading to the other bench to sit and stare out the window. “You know… I was scared of heights too, once… Do you know how I got over it?”

“…How?”

“My dad took me on the London Eye.”

Jonathan pushed up so he wasn't as hunched over, still staring at the ground. “Isn't that like, one of the tallest Ferris wheels in the world?”

“I believe it is the third tallest, last time I checked.” Sock paused. “I was seven. I was scared to death of doing it. But when I got on and saw how beautiful the world was from that angle, it inspired me, and I wasn't that afraid anymore.” He paused again. “So if it happened to me on the London Eye, I’m sure you can do it with this baby one. After all, you’re more easily persuaded than I am.”

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at that. He wanted to object to that statement, but with further consideration, realized that he was right. But it was only because he had to be persuaded easily.

“Come on Jonathan, face your inner demons.”

Jonathan lifted his head to find Sock directly in front of him again. He looked Sock in the face before he laughed lightly. “That’s one. Now let’s face the other one, shall we?” Sock nodded towards the window.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment, possibly for strength, possibly because he was in disbelief as to how Sock got him to do these things.

He turned his head.

“Wow…” They were fairly high by this point, the people below as tall as dolls. The houses in the distance were no bigger than the size of the carriage they rode in. Every little thing seemed different from being in an airplane. He was fine with being in airplanes, for some strange reason. But this was new, this was close.

“Cool, huh?” Sock asked , standing beside him.

“Yeah.” Jonathan didn't even look up.

The boundaries that prevented Sock from touching Jonathan were strange things. It seemed to Sock like Jonathan never realized it, but Sock felt something unhinge within his chest, and then suddenly he could touch Jonathan. He couldn't ever really describe it any other way, even if he tried. It had taken awhile for him to make the connection, but when he did a few months ago, the series of coincidences started to make sense.

He felt that same feeling of something becoming unhinged, and he felt like he should take advantage of it. He took a look at Jonathan’s tiny smile, his baby blues glued to the view outside, something that couldn't love him back, whereas the someone next to him could and did.

Sock took to watching the view scroll by with his arms around Jonathan and his chin on his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

I’m such a hypocrite. I tell him to live for a change… Sock reflected.

Jonathan backed into Sock’s torso, his tiny smile not faltering.

Sock decided that it was fine to be hypocritical if the results were anything like this euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a day late, I don't know why the site says it is. Probably a bug. Just want it on record saying that it is on time.


End file.
